The present invention relates in general to a hand tool, and in particular to a driver having multiple bit storage in the handle.
Screwdrivers are driving tools useful for tightening and loosening threaded screw type fasteners. The screwdriver generally consists of a handle portion for maintaining a grip, and an integral shank that extends axially from one end of the handle. At the end of the shank distal to the handle, is a formed tip designed to engage the head of a screw or like fastener. However, screw type fasteners are available with many head configurations, such that a user may require several different screwdrivers to fulfill all of his or her fastening needs. This increases overall cost and storage space requirements for owning such tools. Also, workers may be in confined areas, or awkward workplaces, where it may be difficult to maintain or switch between a number of differently configured screwdrivers.
A known type of screwdriver incorporates a socket at the end of the shank which is capable of receiving driving bits with different tip configurations. This allows the same handle and shank to service many different screw and fastener types. However, the driving bits are often small, and susceptible to being misplaced or lost. One solution to this problem is to provide storage for unused bits in the tool itself, for example, a hollowed out portion of the handle. While the handle portion does provide a suitable location for storing unused bits, such tools are often difficult or inconvenient to use. For example, it is sometimes difficult to see or select the desired bit. Further, bits stored in some handles are loose and rattle around inside the tool, or alternatively, are difficult to remove from their storage compartment. Further, some storage compartments detract from the ergonomics of handle design or can weaken the handle. Still other handle storage compartments are difficult to access, open, or secure closed.